


Fireworks and Thunder Gods

by Zephyrfox



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dating with explosions, Don't copy to another site, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James and Alec come up with the perfect solution for their boredom. Q actually agrees with them, and Mallory is probably going to end up searching for his bottle of paracetamol when all is said and done.





	Fireworks and Thunder Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



Everyone knew there were superheroes in the world. Alec’s own family could claim a connection to Captain America through Peggy Carter. His mother was Peggy’s second cousin once removed. 

Well. He’d never said it was a  _ close  _ connection, after all. 

He never thought about meeting a superhero in real life. His military career had taken him to the Special Boat Service, where he’d met James Bond. They’d quickly become best friends, and soon enough had fallen into bed together. He hadn’t expected their arrangement to evolve into something approaching exclusivity — with the odd threesome along the way. It suited them both, however, and when James had been seconded to MI6, he’d followed. 

Then S.H.I.E.L.D. came sniffing around after they’d both made Double O. Alec had been worried, but James had chosen to stay with MI6. Neither of them had wanted to join the other agency. They had worked with some good agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. over the years, but most of the others were best avoided. He hadn’t changed his mind when superheroes started turning up, working with, or at least alongside, of S.H.I.E.L.D..

All of which made it more surprising when he  _ did  _ actually meet a superhero. He’d blame James, but really, it was all his own fault.

 

~~~~

 

“I’m bored.” Alec launched a paper airplane across the office at James. They were both on mandatory office time between missions. It was supposed to give agents a chance to get to know their fellow MI6 personnel and connect with them outside of the high stress of an active mission. He suspected it was really because Mallory and Tanner had a bet on which Double O would break from the boredom first and go on a crime spree.

James snatched the plane out of the air and inspected it critically. After adding a few more folds to it, he lobbed it back. The little plane developed a wobble mid-flight that sent it veering off course to land in the fronds of the fake plant by their office door. 

“Oh, well done,” Alec said, adding a note of sarcasm into his voice.

James shrugged. “I’m just as bored as you are. We need something to do other than paperwork. How does Mallory expect us to keep our skills sharp if we’re kept from doing anything interesting?”

“I’ve been trying to come up with things to do all morning.” Alec leaned back in his seat and contemplated his lover. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way and all he needed was a different outlook. He ought to try coming up with something  _ James  _ would enjoy. “How about going down to Q-Branch and intimidate the techies into giving up the keys to their latest cars? We could race them around a bit, see which one’s faster.”

James’ icy blue eyes gleamed for a moment with interest, but then shook his head. “No... They’d expect that of us.”

“Hmm, true. How about we round up whoever’s stuck here with us and snipe at each other through the building? No, Health and Safety would get on to us about that, wouldn’t they? We  _ could _ tell them we’d use something non-permanent, like paintballs or tranquiliser darts —” Alec trailed off. He could tell James was no longer listening to him. He sat forward in anticipation. “You’ve thought of something?”

James pointed at the picture Alec kept of shooting at night using tracer rounds. “Fireworks.”

Alec grinned, his heart giving an odd thump as he realised James deliberately suggested something  _ he  _ would enjoy. “What did you have in mind?” 

“We can rig them up ourselves, then set them all off at once. It will be a blast.”

Alec pushed himself up, out of his chair, and crossed to the office door before James could say anything else. He stopped and looked back. “Come on, come on. It’s your idea, what are you waiting for?”

A conspiratorial grin crossed James’ face. “Let’s get going, then.”

 

~~~~

 

Q clicked open another email, muttering under his breath. 

“Be the Quartermaster, work on exciting breakthroughs in technology, she said. Be the Quartermaster, you’ll be in charge of your own budget, she said.” He glared at the oh-so-urgent response required email. “Nowhere did she say that I’d spend all of my time up to my ears in  _ paperwork.” _

He skimmed the email, deciding that no, there most certainly was  _ not _ anything urgent about it, and deleted it with vicious satisfaction. Then he looked at the number of unread emails in his inbox and sighed. Another 20 or so that needed his personal attention. After he got through them he could sneak away to one of the labs for a bit and tinker to his heart’s content.

The next email made him a bit happier. His assistant, Liz Earlywine, had sent a report collecting the all responses from the different sections of Q-Branch for the latest tasker to come down from on high. All he had to do was check the entries and approve them. 

He typed a quick response to his assistant, telling her to go ahead and send the report up. Just as he opened the next email, he realised just how quiet the outer room had become.  _ What’s going on? _ Q stood up, absently pushing the key combination to lock the computer, and headed out his office door. 

There, in the middle of the room, his two most troublesome —  _ favorite, _ whispered a traitorous little voice in his head — Double O’s were flanking one of his section heads, obviously attempting to cajole him into doing something for them. 

Everyone else in the room was surreptitiously watching the trio. Or, in a few cases, not so surreptitiously. Q stopped by his assistant’s desk. “How long have they been here?” he asked conversationally. 

“About ten minutes.” Liz’s voice was as low and even as his.

He glanced at her. “Any problems?” 

“Not as yet,” she said.

He nodded thoughtfully, eyes on the three men. “I’ll handle this.” He went over to find out just what Bond and Trevelyan wanted, keeping his pace to a casual stroll. As he passed them, his techs turned back to their work. He huffed under his breath. Their sudden apparent industry fooled no one. They wanted to know what he was going to do.

First Trevelyan then Bond looked up as he approached. Frank Goddard, the section head for explosives testing, paled at his approach. Probably not indicative of anything other than discomfort at getting caught with the two Double O’s, but the fact that Frank was in charge of explosives sounded an alarm in the back of Q’s mind.

Frank got to his feet. “Uh, I’ll just go —” 

“Sit down, Frank, I’ll speak with you shortly. 006, 007, come with me, please.” Not waiting for a response, Q turned and led the way back to his office. “Show’s over, everyone. Back to your work.”

Muted conversations arose one by one, then faded into the low buzz of background noise by the time he reached his office. He waved the two men in. “After you. Oh, Liz, no interruptions, please.”

He closed the door on her acknowledgement and eyed the two Double O’s in his office. Trevelyan had already thrown himself onto the couch, lounging as boneless as a cat, with an overly innocent expression on his face. Bond, on the other hand, stood erect, not quite at attention, an air of polite bafflement surrounding him.

“Why were you two harassing one of my section heads?” 

“Harassing?” One of Bond’s blond brows rose. “Alec, were we doing any harassing?”

Alec hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think anyone was doing any harassing, James.”

Bond smiled virtuously. “There, you see? No one was doing any harassing. If that’s all you wanted, Quartermaster —” Bond gestured to Trevelyan and circled around Q in an attempt to get to the door. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what you want.” Q put a hand out, almost, but not quite, touching Bond’s chest. Trevelyan, already on his way over to them, froze, watching them carefully. 

Bond’s ice blue eyes flicked down to his chest, then back up to Q. A subtle wave seemed to pass through Bond, leaving him with a small, charming smile. “Actually, Quartermaster, what we want is to invite you to dinner.”

“Or lunch, if you don’t have time for dinner,” Trevelyan added smoothly, as if he wasn’t as thrown by Bond’s sudden shift as Q himself was.

He regarded the two, each watching him with identical interested expressions.  _ What were they up to?  _ Both Bond and Trevelyan flirted as automatically as they breathed.  _ Only one way to find out, really.  _ “All right. Lunch. Tomorrow.” Bond’s smile took on the semblance of a cat eating a canary, while Trevelyan’s turned smug.

“Somewhere nice,” Q added, waiting to see what they’d do. Although really, with Bond in the mix, it was virtually guaranteed to be three stars at a minimum.

Bond nodded. “Of course, Quartermaster.”

Trevelyan stepped up to him, green eyes regarding him with a hint of amusement. “We look forward to having lunch with you, Quartermaster.”

Then the two Double O’s shared a look and vanished out his door. Q shook his head to dispel the images that had cropped up in his mind at Trevelyan’s purring tone, then went to sit at his desk once more. 

It wasn’t until several hours later that he looked up from his work and swore. Not only had Bond and Trevelyan distracted him from asking about what they were doing in Q-Branch, but they’d managed to distract him from questioning Frank about what they had been talking to him about.

He opened up a particular window on his computer and typed in several lines of code with sure, swift keystrokes.  _ There.  _ That would alert him to anything that Bond, Trevelyan, or Frank did in the system. He wouldn’t have to question any of them. He huffed a laugh. At least he would get a good meal out of it.

As a failsafe, though, he sent an email to his nightshift second in command, to warn her of the potential mischief. She was scheduled to run some experiments during the night shift, and if Bond and Trevelyan couldn’t get what they wanted out of Frank, they just might decide to talk to her. A small smile tugged at his lips. They’d find it very difficult to charm her, though. One evening over tea she’d confided that she was currently dating a teacher, and had no interest in the charms of any of the Double O’s. 

 

~~~~

 

Alec lounged in his seat, content to watch his partner charm their Quartermaster while waiting for their food to arrive. Inviting Q to lunch had been an excellent distraction, but it had also been an opportunity they’d wanted for a while. James had had his eye on Q almost from the moment they’d met, during the fiasco that ended at Skyfall. Alec had met Q later, upon his own return from a lengthy mission, and hadn’t understood James’ obsession at first. After working with the Quartermaster a few times, Alec had become rather obsessed himself, and more than willing to agree that inviting Q into their bed would be fun, and that it would be even better if they could convince Q to make the arrangement permanent.

James leaned forward, body open and easy, ice blue eyes locked on Q’s hazel, spinning an only slightly exaggerated tale of their recent escapade in Florence. They’d almost gotten caught in the early hours of the morning outside of the  _ Palazzo Vecchio _ by the local _ polizia.  _ Not illegal, really — but they happened to have an enemy agent tied up in the boot of their car, a lovely  _ signora’s _ family jewels in the glovebox, and the lovely  _ signora _ herself, dressed only in a sheer negligee, in the back seat cuddled up to James. They had needed a little fast talking to get out of that one.

Q wasn’t exactly hanging on every word, but he  _ was _ listening. Eyes on James, alert, yet he seemed relaxed and open, not closed off. Alec didn’t think that James would be able to charm Q into their bed tonight, but their Quartermaster didn’t seem entirely opposed to the idea of joining them eventually. Alec leaned forward, paying closer attention to this part of the story.  _ Good, _ James was leaving the  _ signora _ out of the tale. No need for Q to hear about her, or the way the three of them had spent the rest of that night. Although, with any luck, sometime soon they’d be able to convince Q to reenact some of the positions they’d used that night...

The restaurant was actually a hotel dining room, and Q had shot them a sharp look when they’d arrived, obviously suspicious about their intentions. They’d both assured him that they really were there for the food, and for the panoramic view of the city from the windows of the rooftop restaurant. 

It was busy enough that the myriad conversations merged into a background hum that nearly drowned out the soft muzak. Still, it wasn’t so busy that Alec couldn’t keep track of what was going on around them. Diners eating, new guests being shown to their tables, wait staff and bussers weaving expertly through the room, a disturbance several tables over — 

— where a petite young woman with long dark hair and glasses stood over another woman seated at the table, both gesticulating animatedly as they talked about... astrophysics? He looked up to meet James’ eyes and they shared a nod. Nothing for them to worry about there, and their waiter was approaching from the kitchen, bringing them their first course. 

“That’s a fascinating story,” Q said, leaning back to allow their waiter to place bowls of tomato soup in front of him and James. “I’d like to hear it again sometime.  _ With _ all the details you left out.”

Alec glanced at James and chuckled at the chagrin filling his lover’s ice blue eyes, knowing he’d been caught out. He hastily composed himself when James shot him a death glare.

“Now. Tell me what you were badgering poor Frank about. There’s no evidence of mischief in the computers from any of you.” Q tried his soup, his eyes slitting in pleasure like a cat’s at the taste.

Alec swallowed a poorly considered and overly hasty spoonful of his minestrone, leaving James to answer Q, and tried not to choke as the hot soup scorched his tongue and the back of his throat.

James, sensing the game was up, gracefully capitulated. “We’re planning a fireworks show. Goddard has the testing range booked for the next month, we wanted him to share.”

“Why fireworks?” Q’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Are you celebrating something?”

“Just being alive. We were bored,” Alec put in, somewhat muffled as he gingerly flexed his tongue, trying to figure out how bad the damage was. 

James shot him a quelling look. “We wanted a way to keep our skills sharp.”

Q looked from James to Alec, the suspicion in his eyes bleeding into skepticism. “Really.”

“Yes,” James said easily, leaning forward in his chair. “We get practice with making explosives and calculating how much fuse we need to get the patterns we want.”

Q’s eyes lost focus for a moment, then sharpened, pinning first James and then Alec with a stern glare. “I’ll double check your math on that before you go live with your fireworks.”

Alec traded another glance with James. Why would Q insist on that? “You will?”

Something moved across Q’s face. Possessiveness? “I won’t allow either of you to be hurt if I can prevent it.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but James kicked his ankle under the table. He glared as James said smoothly, “Thank you, Q. We’ll accept your offer.”

“Good.” Q nodded once, and turned his attention back to his soup.

Alec leaned over to James and whispered, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” James whispered back. “It will give us a chance to work together when it’s not life or death.”

He considered that and nodded. “Good point.”

Q seemed to be waiting until they were finished before he said, “So far, this is a good place for lunch. The soup really is excellent — Darcy?!”

Startled, Alec looked up in the direction Q was staring. How had he missed someone moving closer to them?

“Q! Hey, cuz!”

It was the same woman from several tables over. She was grinning at Q. It looked as though she had been leaving, but changed course to approach them, and was now almost at their table. He glanced at Q, who stared at the woman in wide-eyed surprise.  

“Darcy? What in the world are you doing here?”

“I  _ thought _ that was you having lunch with these two cuties.” The woman grinned, casting an appreciative eye over Alec, which caused James to bristle. “Just came to England to do some science stuff with my friend Jane over there. I didn’t think I’d run into my favorite cousin in the whole world!”

“Given that I  _ do  _ live in London, Darce, I’d think you would have expected to see me at some point. You could have sent me a text to let me know you were here.”

Darcy shrugged, seeming a little embarrassed, although that didn’t dim her cheerfulness. “We’ve been busy. Astrophysics, world crises, you know how it is.”

Alec traded a glance with James at  _ world crises, _ but Q only nodded, as if he knew exactly what his cousin was talking about.

“Darcy!” It was the other woman, who had gathered her things and was striding toward the exit. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, just a minute!” Darcy called over her shoulder before turning back to Q. “Gotta go. Astrophysics waits for no woman. Maybe we can meet up for coffee or something?”

“Sure. It was lovely seeing you, Darcy.” A thought seemed to occur to him, and he said, “Wait. We’re doing a fireworks show in a few days. I’d like you to come.”

Darcy’s grin grew wider. “That sounds like a lot of fun. I’ll be there.” She lunged forward and gave Q a quick hug that left both Alec and James tensing before she hurried after her friend.

“Why did you invite her?” James asked, watching Darcy leave the restaurant as if he were making sure she left.

Q shrugged. “I wanted to. I’m inviting Mallory, Tanner, and Moneypenny, too.”

Alec frowned. Why would Q — “You’re in on the bet too, aren’t you?”

“What bet?” Q’s eyes widened innocently, with his brows rising equally above his glasses rather than drawing together in puzzlement.

Alec huffed. He knew it. All the executives and branch heads were probably in on the bet to see which Double O snapped first. Then James kicked his ankle again. Oh. Right. Seducing their Quartermaster, no matter if he was betting against them. Then again, if they made sure their Q won the bet, it might go a long ways towards endearing themselves to him...

He broke out his most affable expression and purred, “Nothing at all, dear Quartermaster. James, let’s tell Q our plans for the fireworks. If we’re going to have an audience we’ll want the show to be  _ unforgettable.” _

 

~~~~

 

Q sat at his computer in his flat, tweaking lines of code for the computer that controlled the timing of the fireworks. Between the three of them, he was sure that they had created something that MI6 would be talking about for years. Or at least until this display was topped by whatever they came up with for next year.  _ Hmmm... _ Maybe he could make it an annual competition between all the Double O’s and Q-Branch techs? He’d have to run that past Mallory. He would have to make the case that it would corral the more destructive tendencies of the Double O’s, but it just might work.

He turned towards his dining table, where two blond heads pressed close together as they worked on the switch box design. He was surprised at how quickly and easily “Bond” and “Trevelyan” had become “James” and “Alec” while working with them on their fireworks show. That had led them to an actual date, then two, once he understood they were looking for a serious relationship with him. Even now, none of them were sure if it would work out, but he was willing to try if they were. 

“Q? Would you take a look at this? I wouldn’t want you to think I’m taking our safety lightly,” Alec said, looking up at him with a teasing grin.

James rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Q, don’t mind him, he’s being a brat.”

“Hey, I’m not a brat!” Green eyes opened exaggeratedly wide, striving for wounded innocence. “Tell him, Q.”

“Are you sure you’re both adults?” he teased, getting up from his desk to join them at the table. The show was going to be fantastic, if he did say so himself. James had a remarkably clear vision of the effects he wanted to produce with their fireworks. Alec had easily translated that into the various mortars and shells needed, and the two of them had worked together to fill them with the appropriate explosives and powders needed for the timing. Q had checked everything each step of the way, although he hadn’t needed to. James and Alec were both experts at what they did. But it  _ had _ been an excellent excuse to spend more time with them. “Here, let me see.”

Before taking a look, though, he gave in to impulse and leaned close to them, threading his fingers through Alec’s longer gold-blond hair while pressing his lips against James’. Their mouths opened, letting their tongues slide sensuously against each other. When he’d had his fill with James, he pulled away slightly, turning his head to kiss Alec. James, obviously wanting to stay involved, took advantage of the proximity of his mouth to Q’s ear and nibbled.

It _ tickled.  _ Laughing, he leaned away from both of them. “James! No!” 

“James, yes,” the miscreant laughed, attempting to pull him back for more.

Alec, of course, was no help. Q changed tactics, diving in with fingers poised for maximum tickling. He overbalanced, knocking into James, and Alec attempted to catch them. All three of them ended up hitting the floor, pouncing and tickling. The epic tickle battle only ended when they were all out of breath from laughing.

When he’d caught his breath, Q sat between James and Alec at the table, inspecting the switch box. It was a simple box, covered in switches and indicator lights. The fuses for each of the fireworks would be attached to the switches, and the box would generate a spark to light each one in the sequence controlled by the computer. 

Alec and James had decided that they would need three banks of fireworks. The first two banks would set their fireworks off together, in sequence. They were set so that each bank angled in a different direction, to take advantage of the range’s width, and give the show itself a feeling of depth. The two thought he hadn’t realised what the third bank of explosives was for, so he hadn’t said anything. Truth be told, he was probably looking forward to that part of the show as much as Alec and James were. 

“That looks fine. Now, how about dinner tonight?”

“Do you want to go out?” James’ arm snaked around Q’s middle and tightened. “Or we could stay here and we can find more interesting ways to occupy our time.”

Q smiled. “That does sound like an excellent idea.”

“He does have them from time to time, you know,” Alec said, teasing.

Q put a hand on James’ shoulder, to prevent him from responding. “Pour our drinks, please. I’d like red wine. Alec, order dinner. Pizza.”

“Wine and pizza?” James muttered to himself as he headed toward the wine cabinet, sounding vaguely scandalised.

Alec winked at Q and pulled out his phone. “What toppings do we want?”

Q leaned back in his chair. He hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. 

 

~~~~

 

The evening of the show was mostly clear, with ominous clouds gathering in the distance. Alec had checked the weather forecast, in case they’d need to reschedule the show, but according to the current weather predictions, the clouds were far enough away that they shouldn’t interfere with the show. 

Mallory arrived with Tanner, the last guests they were expecting. Alec had been surprised that rather than forbidding their scheme, Mallory had been suspiciously quick about giving Q the go ahead. He wondered if that meant that Q won the bet, and what he’d have to do to find out what the stakes had been.

He and James had spent all day — well, a few hours that afternoon, anyway — getting the banks of fireworks set up, and hooking up the fuses to the switch box. Everything was as prepared as they could make it.

James stroked the switch box. “Is it time?”

Alec smirked. “It’s time.” He pressed the button to initiate the first sequence to be sent to the switch box. The computer was fully programmed; they didn’t need to babysit it, but they both knew better than to let anything involving explosives go to chance. They were set up right beside the bleachers, at the same level as Q, who sat next to his cousin. Mallory, Tanner, and Moneypenny were sitting behind them. The rest of their guests, a few off-mission Double O’s and other MI6 employees, spread out along the bleachers.

At the first firework’s piercing scream, everyone looked skyward in time to see silvery sparkles burst into being and drift downward before fading. This was followed by other fireworks, launching skyward to send spirals of color shooting through the air. Each subsequent firework built into the ephemeral pattern he and James had planned.

He could feel the explosions in his chest. A sparkling dandelion puffed into existence, with streaks of white glittering at the outside edge of the globe, twinkling faster and faster, until all that remained were the the many-colored sparkles forming a hollow globe, and then they, too, faded. The next firework burst into an upside down bowl with glittering tendrils reaching down to Earth, like a translucent jellyfish swimming through the night, before vanishing. 

Tendrils of light shot through the night.  _ What was that?  _ Alec  checked the clouds again. They were closing faster than had been forecast. His eyes widened as another bolt of lightning shot through the sky, this time sending shafts of light forking through two of the fireworks that had just burst into glittering spheres of red and gold. Around him, the guests murmured in awe at the display. Thunder rolled high overhead. The clouds formed a roiling backdrop for the fireworks, glowing from within as lightning crackled through them.

A whooshing filled the air, rising to fill the silent pauses in between fireworks. Alec tensed, all his senses on alert. He scanned the sky, trying to determine what the sound was and where it was coming from. Beside him, James was doing the same. They met each other’s eyes, and Alec read James’ bafflement, identical to his own.

Murmuring from the audience indicated that they weren’t the only ones aware of the odd noise, which was growing louder.

“Look, over there!”

He looked over his shoulder to see Tanner, standing up, pointing. Alec turned in the same direction, only to see a man-shaped object descending towards them at break-neck speed. A parachute jumper without a parachute?  _ What the hell? _ James threw several switches on the control panel, stopping their show. Good.

“Oh, my Thor,” Q’s cousin, Darcy, muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

Startled, Alec looked over at her, so he missed the sight of Thor landing just in front of the bleachers.

“Lady Darcy!” a deep voice boomed. “Well met!”

“Thor! What are you doing here?” Darcy had gotten up and was clambering over the bottom two rows of bleachers. Q was close on her heels, with Mallory and Tanner not far behind.

“May I ask why you are here?” Mallory’s question sounded more like a demand.

Thor frowned at him. “I do not know who you are, but I learned of Lady Darcy’s whereabouts from our friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m searching for my Lady Jane. I hope to beg her forgiveness and convince her to give our relationship another chance.”

Darcy’s eyes darted around. “Thor, dude, that’s great, but Jane isn’t here. She got invited to Wakanda. There’s some sort of science symposium she’s going to.”

Thor nodded decisively. “Then I shall seek her out in Wakanda.”

“Oh, hey, no, not a good idea to interrupt her when she’s sciencing, big guy.” 

Thor deflated slightly, then his shoulder pushed back and his head came up. “I will do as you advise.”

Darcy seemed to feel sorry for the Thor. “You can hang with me until she gets back.”

Mallory looked put out that he was being ignored. He opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason changed his mind. Alec slanted a glance at James, who shrugged.

“Thank you.” Thor smiled. Then he looked around curiously. “What do you do here?”

“Oh, these guys are friends of my cousin” — she gestured toward Q — “and they put together a fireworks show.”

Thor eyed them with interest. “You mean the colorful explosions I came through? I had wondered at the welcome.”

Darcy met Alec’s eyes with an embarrassed grimace.

“Don’t let me interrupt your celebration.,” Thor beamed at them. “Please continue.”

“A moment,” James said, flipping switches on the control box again. “I need to get a spark to the fuse to restart the show.”

“A spark, you say? Nothing easier,” Thor said jovially, lifting his hammer high into the air. Lightning zipped down to it, sending energy crackling around it. Then he pointed the hammer at the fuse cord lying on the ground, connecting the control panel to the last bank of fireworks.

Alec jumped when lightning shot out of the hammer, arcing through the air, setting the fuse alight. He fought the urge to take cover as all the fireworks in that bank went off at the same time.

“Whooooa!” Darcy exclaimed, craning her head upward.

Mallory and Tanner dove to the ground, followed by most of the audience.

“I did not intend for that to happen,” Thor said, looking chagrined. Darcy punched his arm and he perked up, laughing delightedly.

Q pushed his way past Thor and Darcy to hug James. He flung an arm around Alec, too, so they were in a three-way hug looking up.

Alec could feel his cheeks stretch and ache from his wide grin. This was every bit as magnificent as he and James had hoped.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
